


The Falling Snow

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru becomes lost in a snowstorm and meets a yuki-onna. (KuroMahi, Fantasy AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 29





	The Falling Snow

“Takuto, where are you? It’s time to go back to the resort and eat. I’ll buy you whatever you want.” Mahiru shouted as he walked through the forest. He went on a ski trip with his friends and family. Unfortunately, Takuto had wandered away from the group and they couldn’t find him. They had been searching the mountain for a whole but it was difficult to find one boy among the dense trees. He continued to call his name and prayed that Takuto was somewhere warm and safe.

Worried that the child had decided to explore the mountain, Mahiru walked up the snowy path. He adjusted his scarf around his neck to help himself stay warm. Between the snow and winter wind, it was difficult to keep his footing as he walked. He glanced around him and hoped that he would meet someone who saw where Takuto went. He called his name again but it was overpowered by the wind.

Mahiru strayed off the path and walked deeper into the forest. The sound of rushing water drew his attention and he followed the sound. He was surprised to find a stream with running water despite the cold temperature. A man stood in the center of the water and the sight confused Mahiru. He told himself that the man was likely standing on a rock or an icy patch that he couldn’t see.

“Excuse me! I’m looking for my friend’s son. Have you seen a boy walk by?” Mahiru called to him. The man looked over his shoulder to him but he didn’t respond. He thought that he couldn’t hear him due to the stream and stepped to the edge of the water. His brown eyes widened when he saw that the man was only wearing a blue kimono. “Why are you out here without a jacket? You’ll freeze to death!”

He took off his coat to lend it to the man. Mahiru stepped onto a rock to go to the man and give him the coat. The rock was slipperier than he expected it would be and he pitched forward. He felt as if a thousand needles had pieced him as he fell into the water. The pain made him close his eyes even as he struggled to orientate himself. “Help!”

A hand caught him and pulled him out of the water. He wanted to thank the man for saving him yet the cold took his breath away. Mahiru hugged himself and opened his eyes for a brief moment. He saw the man’s lips move but he didn’t hear what he said. His eyelids drifted close again.

* * *

Mahiru woke alone in a dark cave with a blanket over him. A fire burning nearby provided warmth to the cave and he instinctively moved closer to the flames. His wet clothes were hanging over the fire and Mahiru looked down at his body. He was wearing an unfamiliar kimono. The robe was large on him and he wondered if it belonged to the man who rescued him from the water.

He glanced around the cave but he couldn’t find the man. Mahiru wondered how much time had passed and he rummaged through his jacket for his phone. He was relieved that the water hadn’t damaged his phone and it still worked. He scrolled through the messages and he was relieved to find a text from Tsurugi. They had found Takuto safe.

Only an hour had passed but his friends were likely worried that he hadn’t returned to the inn yet. He texted Tsurugi that he would be back soon. Mahiru stood but he wanted to thank the man who saved him before he left. As if his thoughts had summoned him, the man entered the cave carrying sticks. “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“I’m a little cold but I’m sure it would’ve been worse if you haven’t saved me. Thank you.” Mahiru said as the man tossed the sticks into the fire. He noticed how he immediately stepped back from the fire and returned to the cave’s opening. He didn’t leave but he leaned against the wall. “My name is Mahiru. What about you?”

“Kuro.” He replied and pointed to himself. “I’m sorry that I didn’t take you back to the inn. It must’ve been a shock to wake up in this cave. You were freezing and I was worried it would take too long to go to the inn. I thought it would be better to get your body temperature back to normal as fast as possible. Are your clothes dry enough for you to go back?”

“They feel a little stiff but I think… Am I wearing your clothes?” Mahiru blushed. While he knew that Kuro was only trying to keep him from freezing to death, wearing another man’s clothes made him feel flustered. His cheeks burned until another thought came to him. “How can you wear only a kimono in this weather? You must be freezing.”

“I’m a yuki-onna so the cold doesn’t affect me. That fire is more troublesome than the cold.” Kuro told him casually as if it was an inconsequential statement. Mahiru’s jaw fell to the ground and he didn’t know how to respond to his claim. Yuki-onna were snow spirits from folklore.

Kuro cupped his hand and a mist started to gather over his palm. After he snapped his fingers, the mist became solid ice and took the form of a flower. The ice flower floated through the air until it landed on Mahiru’s lap. He didn’t pick it up and continued to stare at Kuro with a mixture of confusion and shock. He couldn’t explain how he controlled the snow and changed its shape.

“Wait, yuki-onna are said to target travellers who are lost in a snowstorm and steal their soul!” Mahiru yelled and huddled behind the fire for protection. He was surprised when Kuro started to laugh. The sound was surprisingly warm and it made him relax slightly. At first glance, he appeared to be human but then Mahiru noticed how pale he was. His hair was a unique colour and it reflected the sunlight like fresh snow.

“Human souls don’t taste that good.” He joked lightly and a small smile played on his lips. “Anyways, it’ll be troublesome if I ate you and people came looking for you. I try to avoid people since most will hunt me for my powers. It has been difficult to hide ever since they built that resort nearby. Luckily, most don’t wander this far into the mountain.”

“My friend’s son went missing and I came here searching for him.” He explained. Mahiru touched the blanket over his shoulder and decided to trust Kuro.

“If your clothes are dry, we can go search for your missing friend. I know this mountain well so it’ll be easier for us to find him together. I’ll wait outside for you to finish changing.” Kuro left the cave to give him privacy. His offer to help piqued Mahiru’s interest and he wondered what he should do. They already found Takuto and he was safe at the hotel. Yet, Mahiru wanted to talk with Kuro a little longer to get to know him.

Mahiru changed and stepped out of the cave. Kuro was leaning against the wall and creating a cat out of snow with his power. He knelt in front of the white cat and thought it was adorable. “Kuro, you said that you try to avoid people. Why would you reveal your powers to me if that’s true?”

“I don’t know.” Kuro said with a shrug and then changed the subject. “Where was the last place you saw your friend?”

“It was kind of you to offer but my friends texted me that they found him.” Mahiru looked up from the cat to Kuro. He couldn’t explain why but he thought Kuro’s eyes appeared lonely. “I would like to thank you for saving me. How about you come back to the inn with me and just hang out? We’ll go skiing and have fun in the snow. I promise I won’t tell my friends about your powers.”

“I guess it’ll be okay to go down the mountain for a night.” Kuro said and his answer made Mahiru smile widely. Together, they walked down the mountain.


End file.
